Fire Emblem Awakening: Rome's Lost Sons
by Flamewing98
Summary: After the disaster known as The Battle of Teutoburg Forest, a young Roman and his Greek friend are about to be executed. However, a strange force intervenes, sucking them through a portal to a land unknown. What awaits them is an adventure full of hardship, brotherhood, and perhaps more. Join our two heroes as they journey through the land of Ylisse!


**Fire Emblem Awakening: Rome's Lost Sons Chapter 1**

**Hello one and all! Welcome to my second story. Lately, I've been reading some Fire Emblem stories, and I must say that they're very impressive. However, many of them seem quite similar in nature, at least in what I've read. It follows Robin, or the character Robin, but given a different name. Then, the story is just basically a retelling of the game, but with a pairing or two, and some slight changes. While a nice read, they get a bit repetitive to me. So, I'll be trying to mix it up a little with two OC's. Furthermore, while still an eventual amnesiac, you guys will see the background of the Robin of this story, while he will still forget most of it. This should hopefully give reason to some of his character quirks, fighting style, and mannerisms. It'll make more sense when you read.**

**However, before you DO read, I know what you're going to all think at first.**

"**Wait a minute… This isn't Fire Emblem… This isn't Fire Emblem at all! This is just stuff about Romans! I don't care about that! This is the worst story I've ever read and Imma leave a bad review, yadda yadda" you get the point. Bear with it, if you would be so kind. This first chapter is just setup mostly, and explaination of the two OC's we'll be seeing. However, if any of you are on the fence about the story, I at least recommend reading the second chapter, where the more typical Fire Emblem Awakening that you all know and love will start to appear.**

**The styling of this story will be Third Person limited. This means that, while characters will be referred to in third person, we'll only see one character's inner thoughts at a time. Any interpretation outside of that is subject to misunderstanding. Furthermore, if the character isn't present during a particular event, then it just won't be written down. Basically, other supports besides the main ones will be present, just not always shown. I'll try and hint at them, but no promises. **

**Also, just a heads up. Since this takes place (at least in the beginning) in ancient Rome, the characters may use Latin words or phrases, or even whole sentences. I'll have them translated in parenthesis next to the Latin, but know that I don't actually speak the language. I'm using Google translate for that, so feel free to correct my latin, if any of you actually speak the language.**

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy the story. Feel free to favorite, follow, or review if the fancy takes you. If not… well… thanks for stopping by!**

**(…)**

Chapter One: Teutoburg Forest

It was the ninth year Common Era. The Roman Empire was beginning a glorious age of expansion and growth. Under the rule of the new Emperor Augustus, Roman soldiers saw the soil of distant lands… and left it covered in the blood of Rome's enemies. However, this was only the beginning. For Rome would conquer the world. It was her destiny, as it always was.

"Augustus!" A voice rang, as an armor clad figure stormed into the Senate, looking completely exhausted. The Senators were abuzz at the intrusion. Nobody intruded on a Senate meeting, even with their new status.

"What's the rush, soldier?" Augustus asked. Stepping forward, the first Emperor of Rome was nothing to laugh at. With golden-brown hair, clear, wise eyes, and a stature that could only be described as graceful, Augustus made his way towards the newcomer, again asking what the matter was.

"Rebellion, sir!" The soldier half-shouted, wincing as he heard himself speak. Lowering his voice, he continued. "In Germania, sir. There is word of rebellion." Taking the soldier's report, Augustus read the sheet over, frowning at the news. Looking to expand, there was little time to deal with rebellion in already held territory. However, there was little cause to worry.

"Worry not, soldier. I have three legions in Germania, accompanied by no less than six cohorts of auxilia, all lead by Publius Quintillius Varus. As every Roman officer knows, rebellion must be crushed. Now, why don't you go find something to eat, soldier? You look weary after your journey."

"Of course, sir!" The soldier responded, saluting as he bid himself farewell. Once the man left, Augustus was left thinking; remembering his days traveling through Gaul and Spain with his father, Gaius Julius Caesar. It was an amazing experience. Caesar could only be summed up as a genius, both political and militarily. As one of Caesar's adopted children, Augustus could no doubt be said to have inherited Caesar's political might. However, that begs the question "Who inherited Caesar's military genius?" That could only belong to one person; his adoptive brother, Stephonius.

An odd one; he lacked political clout, which was obvious from the start. However, despite that, he was a leader of men. Able to plan strategies to win battles, lead men who thought all was lost, and inspire even a poor farmer to take up a sword, Stephonius had a knack for swaying the hearts of people. Sadly, lacking political clout was a deadly crutch for someone adopted into a patrician family. If one was unable to be political, he had very little chance of ever earning a governing position, which was required to general armies. It is for this reason that Augustus had had a word with Stephonius, talking him into enlisting in the Legio XVII. It was this legion, along with two others, that were the ones stationed in Germania.

"I wonder if you yet live," Augustus muttered to himself. It was, in fact, very possible that his adoptive brother could already be dead and cremated. War was the worst thing a man could experience, that much Augustus knew. War, could devastate a man.

**(…)**

In the southern lands of the province of Germania, one such soldier knew this all too well. At the young age of nineteen, Stephonius Julius was a capable soldier. However, like his supposed father, and his namesake Gaius Julius, Stephonius had a knack for soldiering. Being adopted into the House of Julia, Stephonius was of patrician status. He was related to the emperor by adoption, and his family was proud.

Being abnormally tall for a Roman, Stephonius stood at just less than six feet. With honey yellow hair, deep blue eyes, and a commanding voice, Stephonius looked mostly normal otherwise. However, what really mattered was on the inside. Stephonius had a mind for tactics. As such, he had led Cohort in a series of small skirmished, earning himself the rank of Optio. **(A.N. An Optio is the second in charge of a Roman Cohort, which numbers at around 100 men.) **Being a Roman citizen, Stephonius wore the Lorica Segmentata, a fine armor made from segmented plates of steel and iron. Using his rectangular Scutum as his shield, and brandishing two javelins and a Gladius for melee, Stephonius was just as ready for combat as the other 5,000 men in his legion.

Sitting in camp, Stephonius inspected the camp one more time to ensure neatness. The tents were laid out in a grid-like pattern, and cook fires burned here and there, as the last few soldiers finished breaking their fasts. Meanwhile, the wooden wall was tidy, and guards stoop watch in the towers, preventing any barbarians from sneaking up on them. Stephonius, in the meantime, was polishing his armor. It wouldn't do for a man of his rank to have a spot of rust in his armor. A Roman must lead by example, after all. Tending to his work, Stephonius barely noticed another man walk up to him, a man he knew all too well.

"By Zeus above, do you Romans never rest?" The man asked, obviously amused. Not even needing to look up, Stephonius smiled and greeted his old friend.

"Hello to you as well, Orion. How goes it in the auxilia?" Finally looking up, Stephonius saw his friend in his usual combat gear. With a bronze helmet in a similar shape to his own, a chainmail vest, a spear, and an oval shield, Auxilia were able soldiers for Rome, and could halt enemy cavalry in a hurry. Thankfully, Orion left his weapon and shield at his own tent, leaving him in just his armor.

However, it was the man beneath the armor that really counted. Being from the Greek city of Massalia, Orion Nikotos was a proud man. Being only a bit shorter than Stephonius, his dark brown hair complemented his brown eyes.

"It's going well, thanks for asking. Almost too well," Orion replied, sitting next to Stephonius on his bench. "We've been in this damn camp for so long, I'm starting to wonder if we'll be building a Colonia soon.

"Heh, probably," Stephonius replied with a smile. Building a Colonia would be no easy task, but spreading Roman culture was the duty of every honest Roman. "We just better get started soon, if that's the case. I can't imagine building anything in- TIRO! GET BACK TO WORK!" Stephonius suddenly shouted, noticing that a soldier, who should've been going about his duties, was instead walking around idly. Stiffening at the remark, the soldier saluted and took off, hoping not to be punished for slacking. Shaking his head, Stephonius heard Orion laugh at the exchange.

"You're always so hard on the recruits. Why not let him enjoy the quiet a little, eh?"

"Because, Orion, if the legion starts going soft on our soldiers, they die. I can guarantee that our enemies won't be going any softer on us just because it's been a while since our last march."

"Ah, you're getting paranoid. What's the worst that could happen to three legions all together? Don't forget, you have us loyal auxilia to watch your back!" Orion replied, puffing his chest out with pride, making Stephonius snort with laughter.

"I feel safer already," He replied with obvious sarcasm. After a moment of letting the comment sink in, the two shared a fit of laughter. However, their merriment was short lived, as a loud horn soon blared through the camp, immediately registering in their minds. That was the signal for every soldier to fall in, for the general had an announcement to make. And there was only one time the general had an announcement to make: War. Quickly dismissing each other with a nod, both men went their separate ways. Stephonius quickly put his armor on, grabbed his gladius and strapped it to his right side, and went to where his cohort was set to fall in. As every soldier from the camp found their positions, murmurs of both anticipation and dread began fluttering through the ranks. Where were they marching off to? Who would they be fighting? Finally, the general arrived on a raised platform of wood, so that all could see. Beside him was the leader of the auxilia, a German youth named Arminius. He seemed troubled by something, but there was little time to question that, for the general was about to speak. Raising his hands for quiet, Varus began the briefing.

"Soldiers! Word has just reached my ears that some rebels think themselves above Roman juristiction, and have decided to rebel against us!" A roar of anger and displeasure surged through the crowd, and each soldier threw out their individual curses upon the rebel scum. Again, Varus raised his hands for quiet. "As we all know, rebellion will not be tolerated, and there is only one thing to do about these rebels! WE CRUSH THEM!" Now, a cheer ran through the ranks. Leave it to their noble general to inspire the men. "Men! Gather your things, sharpen your swords, and make ready! We head east in an hour to crush these rebels!" At that, Varus stepped down from his platform and made his way to his tent. As he did so, claps, cheers, and roars of approval came from each and every soldier.

Meanwhile, Stephonius made his own preparations. His armor already cleaned, his sword already sharpened, Stephonius had very few things to do before battle. However, rather than just fidget for an hour, he decided to write a long overdue message to his brother in Rome. Grabbing his instrument to carve into his wax tablet, the son of Caesar put the finishing touches on his letter.

"_My dear brother,_

_ Things are going well here in Germania, and we have settled into the normal Legion life. Drill, drill, eat, sleep, and drill again in the morning. It reminds me of when we traveled through Gaul with our departed father. Do you remember those days? It feels like so long ago now… However, before I prattle on like a typical Athenian, allow me to get to the point. I'm sure you have heard about the rebellion by now in Germania, and that we're the ones who will have to stamp it out. While this is normal for any legion soldier, I can't shake this feeling that grips my body like a cloak. I am afraid. This morning, I saw an eagle when I awoke. However, it looked injured. Feathers were missing from its noble coat, and it was covered in blood. I feel this is a message from Jupiter. We will die here. If this is the case, I have my will guarded by the Vestals. Please, make sure that it is carried out. I may not own much, but you have my gift from our father in your possession. I want it with me in the next life. If, by some chance, that I'm simply misreading the signs, then you simply have something to laugh at me for when I return to Rome. On that day, feel free to mock me for a fool. I'll certainly feel free to remind you which one of us has been in the Legion longer. HA! I suppose I truly have nothing to fear. Rome marches ever onward, and we have Mars watching over us. I bid you goodbye, brother. Until we next see each other. ROME INVICTA!_

_Stephonius Julius" _

Satisfied, Stephonius closed his tablet with the symbol of the Julia household, and went to find a courier.

**(…)**

An hour later, the Legions were on the march. Forming a column over two Roman miles long, the amount of men was staggering. As thousands of cleated sandals met the dirt at once, and thunder of the march was the only thing that most of them could hear. Every soldier carried with him a bundle of supplies, thanks to the reforms of Gaius Marius. All on the end of a forked stick, a netted bundle of basic silverware, a shaving knife, a spare tunic, a bedroll, and small bags for basic food flavoring were all in every Legionary's assortment. However, the two javelins that every soldier would throw were also held alongside the forked stick, called a furca. Not only that, but every soldier carried his shield in his left hand, ready to plant the furca and ready for battle at a moment's notice. Needless to say, every Roman soldier was well adapted to carrying all of this, and did so with pride.

This continued for miles, as the rebellion was quite some distance away. Looking around, Stephonius noticed a few things. First off, the trees. They were unnatural, if that could be said. The sun above was blocked out by the leaves, the forest floor was hard to see through due to the closeness of the trunks. The natural mist hovering off of the ground didn't help either. It was… unsettling to say the least. Then, Stephonius noticed something else. General Varus hadn't deployed cavalry on the flanks, which usually warned the legionaries of flanking attacks. It made sense, due to the thickness of the dark, German forest, but it was wrong. Barbarians would hide in the forest with their vile gods for as long as they could, after all.

"Stephonius," A gruff voice said, snapping the young Optio from his thoughts. Turning his head to the right, Stephonius saw the sideways, red crest of the Centurion., the leader of the cohort.

"Yes, sir?" Stephonius tentatively asked.

"You look nervous. Does something trouble you?" Stephonius waited for a moment before answering. The Centurion, Gaius Atronius, was always concerned for the well being of his soldiers. Granted, he was just as harsh in discipline as the rest of them, but before battle he'd always be sure to make them feel ready, or at least not worried.

"Well… sir… I'm worried about our lives," Stephonius replied, earning a barking laugh from the Centurion.

"BAHAHAHA! Worry not, boy. Have you already forgotten how we fight? As long as we stick to formation, discipline, and our duty, we'll be fine."

"It's not that, sir," Stephonius retorted. "I saw an eagle, just before we left the forest. It was covered in blood, and looked ready to drop from exhaustion."

"I see," The Centurion replied, as his face grew serious. An injured eagle meant only one thing: death. The eagle was the sacred animal of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, and were usually seen as a sign of good luck. When an eagle flew with the legions, Jupiter favored the following battle. But… if even Jupiter was injured in this forest, then what chance did simple mortals like themselves stand?

"Sir?" Stephonius began, ready with another question. "Do you think there may be something behind this omen?"

"No." Before Stephonius could ask for more information, the Centurion spoke again. "Remember Stephonius, Mars is the patron of the Legion. As long as we worship Mars, we will survive. As well we have Victoria, and maybe even Fortuna smiles on us today, eh?"

"Maybe, sir," Stephonius replied with a slight smile.

"However, should we be sent to Elysium, save some wine for me, would you?"

"I'll do you one better and save you a whole jar, sir!" Stephonius replied, making everyone around laugh. Clearly, they had been listening in on the conversation. Stephonius felt like an idiot for talking about such dark omens in front of the men, but the Centurion did an amazing job direction the conversation to happier thoughts. The young Optio made a note to learn from this. As the laughter died down, only to be replaced with the drum of the march, Stephonius felt at ease. Surely, this rebellion would be crushed, and he could return to Rome a hero. Then, he heard it.

**HROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A German war horn sounded in the distance, making the hair on each and every soldier stand on end. Then, the screaming came next. Thousands upon thousands of voices all sounded, filling the once quiet forest with the sound of German fury. Last, came the fire. Great balls of fire rolled out form the German forest, crashing through the Roman lines from all sides, send the men careening and screaming as they were either crushed of burned where they stood. Just as the ranks reformed, the Germans finally showed themselves.

Shirtless, giant, and hairy beyond reason, Germans rushed from the woods wielding whatever weapon they could fine. Swords, axes, spears, knives, clubs, and even rocks were all among the weapons that the Germans wielded. Shouting all the while, the German forces met the Roman ranks, and began killing. Yelling, cutting, slicing, and hacking away at the Romans, the Germans were slaughtering the Romans. Raising his shield, Stephonius was doing his best not to be slain. Blocking enemy blows, stabbing where and when he could, and trying in vain to ignore the dying shouts of his brothers in arms, Stephonius was falling into a frenzy of battle. Minutes all blurred together as the German tore the Romans apart, as they put up a stalwart resistance. However, the results were clear.

"The battle is lost!" The centurion shouted. He had blood dripping down his left cheek from a stray stab from a German, and he was panting heavily. "Rally to me, and regroup!" Listening on instinct, Stephonius followed the Centurion, all the while holding any formation he could. Blocking arrows, sling rocks, and blocking swords all were just a part of the retreat. Then, Stephonius saw what he feared the most. The Eagle, the sacred standard of every legion that they would all happily die to protect, had just fallen as the aquilifer died from a German arrow. However, it seemed that Fortuna was truly with him today, as Stephonius had a clear path to run to the eagle. And run he did. Smashing any stray German out of his way, Stephonius picked up the eagle and dropped his sword in the process. Eagle in hand, Stephonius rushed back to his comrades, and they all made a bloody retreat from the forest, where thousands of dead men lay, all dying in the name of Rome.

**(…)**

"Gods… what happened?" Stephonius overheard the same question for what was surely the twentieth time. Walking through the hastily erected camp on the edge of the damned forest, the Young Optio asked himself the same thing. What had happened?

Rome lost, is what happened. The Romans heard of rebellion, had mobilized to defeat it, and had been met in battle… and lost. The Germans had simply washed over the Roman lines, and slaughtered them. To be worse, two of the three eagles had been lost in the forest, save for the one that Stephonius had saved, and planted in front of the commander's tent. Rather, it was the tent of the most senior soldier present in the camp, which turned out to be Gaius Atronius, his Centurion. No other officer had made it back. Centurion, Decurions, not even Varus had made it out. Everyone was dead.

"Gods…" Stephen whispered to himself, running his hand through his hair. Thankfully, he had been given a spare sword from a soldier who had died from his injuries once making it to the camp. But that didn't change things. His brothers were all dead, and for what? Betrayal… that was why they died. Arminius, the leader of the Auxilia, had been a traitor. He not only didn't fight against the barbarians, but had actually led the auxilia ahead and directed them against the legionaries. The cavalry, spearmen, and archers had all been trained by Rome… and now they had spilled legionary blood. Thankfully… not every soldier in the auxilia had been a traitor. Some soldiers in chainmail, claiming to be from one auxiliary regiment or another, had made their way to camp. Among them, was his dear friend Orion.

"Stephonius!" A sudden voice ringing from a short distance away caught the attention of the young Roman. Turning his head, Stephonius saw none other than Orion jogging towards him.

"What is it?" Stephonius halfheartedly asked. To be honest, he was fearing another German attack, as was every other man in camp.

"Nothing to report yet. The Germans don't seem to have followed us."

"I see." Again, Stephonius shouldn't have been surprised. Most likely, the Germans were too busy ritualistically sacrificing their comrades to be bothered with hunting down the few remaining Romans. To further add to this theory, some men claimed to hear haunted screaming coming from the forests, as well as seeing the walking shades of the dead, wandering around in the night.

"Thank you, Orion." Again, Stephonius paused to run a hand through his hair and collect himself… at least as best he could. However, Orion soon placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Peace, my friend. It's over now. All that's left is figuring out where we are and finding our way back to Rome. Then, we can rally more forces and smash these Germans to Hades, eh?"

"I want to believe you… but I just can't get over it all," Stephonius replied, sitting down on a nearby table, where some men were playing dice in an attempt to renew their spirit. To be polite, Stephonius lowered his voice to a whisper, so that only Orion would hear. "That battle still haunts me, Orion. I saw my brothers killed out there. Sliced, butchered, slaughtered, and literally torn to pieces and simply kicked aside like dogs! I… I'm just wondering why anyone would sign up for this…"

"We do it to protect our families," Orion replied. "And those Germans are simply doing the same thing as us. They want to live, nothing more. Sadly… for them to live… we had to die."

"You're starting to sound like an Athenian, with all of that philosophy coming from nowhere," Stephonius joked darkly, a half smile now gracing his lips. Grinning in kind, Orion replied.

"Heh, well just call me Pericles from now on then, alright?"

"Not even in your dreams, inepte (idiot)!" Stephonius jokingly replied, punching Orion on the shoulder in jest. Suddenly turning to the dicing soldiers, Stephonius asked to join the game.

"You boys still taking bets?" Stephonius asked.

"O-of course, sir," One soldier replied nervously, obviously not wanting to somehow offend a superior officer. "Bet whatever you feel like. We're just mainly doing this as a distraction, to be honest."

"Count me in, too!" Orion barked, sitting down from across Stephonius, making the table an even 3 on each side. In turn, Stephonius roared with laughter.

"Better keep a close eye on your denarii boys, we have a Greek among our ranks!" This joke earned a round of chuckles from the soldiers, who seemed in higher spirits once the dicing commenced. In typical fashion, Orion did the best. Fortune always did seem to favor the Greek.

"Another victory for Greece!" Orion boasted, smiling to himself as the two walked away from the dicing table. Noticeably, Orion's coin purse was quite larger than before, and made a distinct jingle whenever he walked.

"How in the name of Jupiter do you always do that?" Stephonius asked, knowing already what his friend's answer would be.

"It's all in the way you talk, my friend. Make a few jokes, earn a few laughs, and suddenly everyone starts betting a little higher. Then, I leave it to Tyche to take care of the rest!"

"Ha… you lucky bastard," Was all Stephonius could think to say. Just as he thought of another question, he heard that sound again. That terrifying sound, that had become the herald of death for him and his comrades. The sound he heard, was a German warhorn.

**HROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

Ringing throughout the camp, the war horn stirred everyone into a frenzy. Everyone dropped whatever they were doing and scrambled to find their kit. Armor, and weaponry were the most important thing right now, and the yelling Germans in the distance did not help the situation any. They would likely climb over the camp walls within minutes.

"Orion, gather the auxilia and tell them to guard the East and West walls. The Legion will defend the gate and the South," Stephonius ordered as his mind shifted into a more tactical calm.

"Yes, sir!" Orion replied, jogging away to gather the men. In kind, Stephonius ran to his test, grabbed his new sword, and ran to defend the front gate. He brought the eagle with him. It would be needed, as the men needed something to look to so as not to route. Nearing the mass of men, Stephonius heard the voice of his centurion, loud and commanding.

"Stephonius! Plant the eagle to our rear!"

"Aye, sir!" Stephonius barked back, stabbing the eagle standard into the dirt behind the Roman lines. The implication was clear: if anyone took a step backwards, the eagle would wall. And that… was not acceptable. Falling into formation, now that his task was complete, Stephonius waited along with everyone else as the shouts of the Germans got louder and louder, as they surely got closer and closer. He heard men beside him muttering prayers to Mars for protection, praying to Vesta to watch over their families, or simply losing their breakfast on the ground next to them. Then, several loud crashing sounds could be heard throughout the camp, as German ladders landed on the walls, German soldiers simply battered at the palisade, or rocks were hurled over the walls in attempts to kill any Romans early. Raising shields, the Romans prepared to face the enemy… one last time

"Men! Centuria formation!" The centurion ordered, as every soldier grunted in acknowledgement. Centuria formation was simple. Keep up with the centurion, and never stop marching forwards. Again, the centurion's plan was simple. Walk forwards, so that the men didn't start to run backwards. However, another loud crash came as a German battering ram smashed against the gate, easily smashing it over as Germans scrambled through the opening, eyes full of red as their frenzy began. Axes clashed against shields as the rumble of battle once again began.

"Die, you dogs!" Stephonius heard himself say, as he blocked a German longsword blow and stabbed the attacker in the stomach, spilling the man's guts on the grass. However, there was little time to rest and three men took the place of the one killed. However, the Romans marched forwards, heading to block the opening in the gate with a wall of shield and sword. Minutes ticked on as the Romans steadily pushed the Germans back, losing few of their own in return for several hundreds of Germans. Stephonius almost couldn't believe it. They were winning!

"Roma Invicta (Rome is invincible)!" The centurion shouted, as he too stabbed a German, this time in the lung. Around him, the men of the cohort all shouted in approval, as the German ranks were nearly pushed back through the gate. However, this victory was short lived. A German archer had reached the top of the walls, and a well shot arrow soon found itself embedded in the centurion's throat. His eyes shot open, and his sword fell to the ground as the man reached in vain to his neck. Thankfully, he had little time to suffer as a German soon relieved his shoulders of the burden of carrying his head with one swing of an axe.

The effect was immediate. The Roman advance had come to a complete halt, as every soldier froze in shock. Then, the yelling began. Bloodcurdling screams came from the ranks in the rear, but nobody could risk turning around, lest the man in front of them take advantage. Stabbing his next enemy, Stephonius took a risk and looked over his shoulder, and wished dearly that he hadn't.

"Die, Roman!" A German shouted, swinging a heavy club at Stephonius' head. The club made contact, and everything went black as Stephonius fell to the earth.

**(…)**

Stephonius felt his consciousness return, and with it came pain. All over his body, he ached. Mainly, it was his head. As his vision returned, blurry as it was, Stephonius noticed several more things. He was no longer in his armor, instead stripped naked. However, he was also tied to a tree, with how hands wrapping around the back, connected to the wrists of another person.

"_Gods… why must I be punished so?" _Stephonius despaired, as he knew what was coming. He was being sacrificed. In front of him were several Germans sitting around a bonfire, eating some sort of meat and drinking. They were laughing, and glancing occasionally in his direction. Behind them, were the decapitated bodies of the poor men who had the misfortune of waking up before he did. They were limp, and the souls that once dwelled within had long left to Elysium, to be with their loved ones. Feeling the wrists of the man he was bound with stir, Stephonius decided to risk speaking to the man.

"Psst… who are you?" He hissed.

"You already know me, you idiot," The voice whispered back, making Stephonius both comforted, and disheartened. Orion. He was tied to a tree, with his long time friend Orion.

"We sure fucked this one up, didn't we?" Stephonius asked, remembering all of the trouble the two got into when they were younger.

"Heh, that we did," Orion agreed. "I suppose this will be the last time we get to speak in this life, isn't it?"

"That is it," Stephonius replied, noticing that the Germans were looking at the two of them, now. They then got the attention of what looked like a man in dark green robes, who began walking over. "Any last words for me before we depart to the next life?"

"I think so," Orion said, pausing for a moment before continuing. "You're a dull headed idiot who thinks of nothing but war. But, you are quite fun to fight beside, and I'm glad you're my friend." Grinning, Stephonius replied.

"And you're a wine sodden imbecile who thinks nothing of drink and money. You're a lucky bastard who has Fortuna on his side. But, you're a great friend, and I could ask for no better. May the next life see us both better."

"Hear here."

It was at this time that the man in green robes had approached Stephonius, and was eying him curiously. The man had an old face, and a gray beard ran down to the man's chest. His eyes were also evil, glowing with an almost… purple color.

"Roman…" The man spoke. "Do you fear death?"

"No," Stephonius replied with as much dignity as he could. "I do not. Jupiter watches over me, and Pluto will guide me to my appropriate next life." Instead of nodding, the man simply threw his head back and cackled, making the group of Germans behind him laugh as well.

"Jupiter will guide you, eh? HA! Your gods are dead, Roman. They, and all of the men you came to our forest with. Soon, your families will join them. We will march to your precious city, and see the smoke cover out the sun as it burns to the ground. We will see your families brought before us, and butchered just as you did to us! We will—" The man ranted, but he was cut off as Stephonius spit in his face, unable to bear hearing any more of the man's ravings. It was bad enough that the barbarian spoke his language, albeit badly, but he had no right to threaten Rome!

"Rome will never fall!" Stephonius shouted, making sure that every German present heard him. "Rome will never die! Rome will never falter, and Rome will never surrender! ROMA INVICTA!" Then the robed man hit him. With a surprisingly strong punch to the stomach, all wind was driven from Stephonius' lungs, and he could say no more as he struggled for breath. Then… the end began. The robed man began chanting, and walking around the fire as he threw strange things into the flame. Plants, powders, and even metals went into the fire. Soon, the fire glowed an odd violet color, and the man stopped. Once handed an axe, he once again slowly walked up to Stephonius.

"May you die now, and know that your family will soon join you." As the man raised the axe above his head, Stephonius closed his eyes and muttered a prayer. It was the least he could do to the gods. However, something happened. A new voice appeared, this once completely new.

"**No! This one does not die! His purpose of far too great for the likes of this realm!"**

Opening his eyes, Stephonius nearly lost his newly found breath. The flame was not only high in to the air, but also made a shape. It was a long, serpentine shape, that radiated evil. His heart began pounding, and the blow to his head ached even more. Was this spirit somehow involved in this?

"**You fools must be punished!" **The spirit raged, flying through the Germans below, and killing them all on contact. He didn't slash them, bite them, or even crush them. They simply… ceased to live, falling limp where they stood. Even the man in robes was killed in this manner, and the dark spirit hung mere inched from Stephonius' face.

"**Finally… I have found you, my vessel. You will rejoin me, and rule as a god!" **Before he could as anything, the serpent spirit roared and opened its giant maw, nearly deafening the Roman. Flying forwards, The spirit flew through Stephonius, who shouted as a new level of pain entered his feeling. Behind him, Orion could be heard screaming as well. Hesitantly opening his eyes, Stephonius didn't understand what he saw. It was as if a tunnel was swallowed him, and he was being sucked through it. Thankfully, his hands were no longer bound, and he turned his body to look at Orion.

"Orion!" Stephonius shouted, reaching a hand out in an attempt to reach his friend. The Greek reached back, and the two hands came within inches of meeting one another, and they were getting closer. However, the two were then flung apart from one another, and everything in Stephonius' field of vision went white.

Opening his eyes, a man saw the fields of Elysium. There were gentle hills, green grass, and a gentle breeze that let him know everything was alright. He must have been weary after dying, for his vision was blurry, and his balance was unsteady. Looking down, he saw earth beneath him, but barely felt it. Then, he fell over, and all was black.

**(…)**

In Rome, things were chaotic. The news of the massacre in Teutoburg had just made its was to the city, and nobody knew how to take it. The undefeatable legions of Rome, the stalwart defenders of civilization, and Legion… had been crushed. Taking it the hardest, Augustus could repeatedly be seen bashing his head on the wall in despair and wailing.

"Varus… Quintillius Varus… GIVE ME BACK MY LEGIONS!" Augustus shouted. _"And give me back my brother!"_

**(…)**

**And that does it for chapter one. What did you guys think? I know it was pretty bloody and dark… but that's how war is. Especially when you're on the losing side, which I don't think enough games properly express. You're always the winner, and any losses are always seen noble sacrifices. But, what happens when you lose, and all of the death was for nothing? Don't worry, this chapter is probably as dark as this story will get, at least for a long time. **

**As to the common question that I'm sure this story will have, let me answer those in a simple Q&A format.**

**Q: Which pairings are you going to have in this story?**

**A: I have most of the pairings planned out. I'm a little unsure about some of them… but will set it all in stone shortly. However, I won't be simply revealing them now. That'd spoil the fun, wouldn't it? Besides, I can hint at several of them, and give you all a joyous headache as you all try to decipher who the love interests will be… muhuhahaha!**

**Q: Are you going to be following the story of FE:A?**

**A: Yes, I'll follow the main story as much as I can. However, I will not be using the exact script of the game, hopefully. I may use some lines sparingly, in order to properly portray characters, but I'll write my own proper dialogue as much as I can.**

**Q: Will there be character death?**

**A: That's for me to know, and you all to find out.**

**Q: I like this story. How can I support it?**

**A: You can help by following, favoriting, and reviewing! I appreciate all of it, and they encourage me to keep writing, despite my busy schedule! So, feel free to do so! And this is Flamewing98, signing out!**


End file.
